phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
The Chronicles of Meap
" |image= HQMeap.jpg |caption= Seeing Meap crash landed in Phineas and Ferb's backyard. |season= 2 |production=207 |broadcast=59 |story=Jon Colton Barry David Shane |ws=Jon Colton Barry Piero Piluso |director=Jeff "Swampy" Marsh Robert F. Hughes |us=June 19, 2009 |international= |xd=April 18, 2009 |arc="Meapless in Seattle" |dvd= |adapt= | iTunes= }} In the first installment in the Meap trilogy, an alien named Meap crashes in Phineas and Ferb's backyard. The boys repair his ship as he runs off after Candace. When Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella set off searching for Meap, they are captured by his nemesis, Mitch, and it's up to Candace and Meap to save them. At the same time, Doofenshmirtz attempts to find a long-lost companion of his. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are playing a custom-modified game of baseball when they inadvertently shoot down a spaceship which subsequently crash-lands into their backyard. They find a small extraterrestrial life form named Meap at its controls. Meap shows them a picture of an alien and Phineas believes it is Meap's father. While they are busy trying to repair the ship, Candace encounters the spaceship, believing the boys built it, but Phineas declines. Candace then encounters Meap, believing him to be a Bango-Ru doll "roboticized" by Phineas and Ferb. Candace and Stacy go to the Bango-Ru convention, and the latter sees Meap (mistaking him for Candace's doll) and says that he is the cutest thing she's ever seen. Candace throws away her original ugly Bango-Ru and places Meap in her backpack. Meap fires a rainbow beam from his mouth that fries the ugly doll. Phineas, in an attempt to find Meap, has made a cute tracker. Isabella is jealous when Phineas keeps going on about how cute Meap is, never saying if she is cute or not. Meanwhile, Perry meets Doofenshmirtz in his building, which is covered in carpeting. He activates a button that causes a claw to rub Perry on his carpets, giving him static electricity and making him puff up like a ball of fur. Doofenshmirtz tells Perry that when he was a boy, the smell of pork emanating from him was so bad that nobody would come near him. He went to the carnival and got a balloon that he named Balloony and painted a face on it. However, one day, Balloony floated away, but his father told him to stay still as a lawn gnome (referring to another backstory). Doofenshmirtz wants to bring Balloony back since balloons are attracted to static electricity. Meanwhile in the backyard, Ferb finishes repairing the spaceship. An alien spots Meap's tricked-out spaceship, and goes down to Earth to confront it. Meanwhile, Ferb tests out the spaceship and flies off to space, during which he pays a visit to the Shooting Star Milkshake Bar to grab a milkshake. At the Bango-Ru (song), Meap wanders off and sees a big figure that looks like the alien in the photo (from the back at least). It is actually a security guards of some sort who is very angry at Candace for leaving her 'doll' on the floor. Meap blasts him with his mouth beam, which destroys his costume, leaving him bald and in his underwear. Phineas and Isabella continue to look for Meap, but Isabella's presence seems to overload the "cuteness meter". Ferb arrives in the spaceship, which Phineas and Isabella board. They Candace riding home with Meap in her bicycle basket. When they are talking to her about how she found them, Mitch captures their spaceship and brings them to a space station that looks like a cloud. Ferb comments that some of the modifications he has made to the spaceship aren't "street legal". This is when Meap tells Candace that Mitch has taken Phineas and Ferb into his space station. Mitch talks to them, saying that he has them now. Phineas, thinking that Mitch is Meap's father, introduces himself, Ferb and Isabella, and learns that Meap is Mitch's nemesis. Mitch proceeds to introduce himself to Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella, and tells them his job is to steal creatures and imprison them on his ship. Isabella tells Mitch that he should let those creatures go, but Mitch says that he will lock Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella up too. Meanwhile, Candace and Meap brainstorm about a way to get into Mitch's ship. Doofenshmirtz puts on a sock costume to generate static electricity and uses his invention to steal everyone's balloons in the Tri-State Area, in the hopes of re-gaining Balloony. Meanwhile, Candace attaches the remotely operated baseballs to her bicycle and flies into the space station with Meap. When she arrives, she guesses that Phineas and Ferb and Isabella will be where the "cool stuff" are. She leaves Meap in front and explores the "zoo" with Phineas, Ferb and Isabella. Meanwhile, Meap takes the other passageway and encounter his nemesis, Mitch. The two meet again; Mitch tells Meap that he is not his father, and traps him inside a container. The static electricity and the balloons Doofenshmirtz has gathered are too strong, and they travel off with Doof and Agent P stuck to its side. They land in the same space station that Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Meap, Candace, and Mitch are in. Meap and Mitch are about to fight, but Doofenshmirtz crashes through the floor. Meanwhile, Perry grapples away from the balloons. Inside, Doofenshmirtz presses a button, and finds Balloony, who Mitch had found floating in space and has dubbed "Colin". They argue for it and Doofenshmirtz walks away but Balloony does not follow. Doofenshmirtz says that his balloon has changed and that he doesn't need the balloon anymore. This is when Perry manages to enter the spaceship and pushes Doofenshmirtz, who is about to call Perry his friend, off a gaping hole in the ground. With Doofensmhirtz gone, Mitch traps Meap, and Phineas, Ferb and Isabella return to see a group of robots who are ready to attack, but Candace shoots them with the remote-controlled baseballs and they disintegrate. Realizing Meap is gone, she then asks where Meap is, Phineas tries to use his cute tracker which is having more trouble with the interference. Isabella tells Phineas that she might be the one causing the cute interference on the cute tracker and he replies it can't be her because he calibrated the cute tracker to her cuteness level. He then demonstrates what happens when he sets it back to normal, and the cute tracker breaks. Mitch reveals himself to the gang, then sends more robots after them. While Mitch is distracted, Candace uses a baseball from Phineas and Ferb's original idea for the day to break open the container Meap is in. Meap then uses his rainbow rays to shoot the robots, and easily defeats Mitch. Meap steals Mitch's mustache, and the gang find out that the mustache is what translated the alien language. Meap reveals (in a deep voice) that he is really a security alien that busts people that do wrong things. This is where Candace resolves to never judge a book by its cover again. Another alien arrives, which Candace thinks is a monster, and Meap introduces her as his mother in law... which (to him) makes Candace's description right. He, Candace, Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella run off to the spaceship to go back home. Transcript Songs *"Quirky Worky Song" *"My Ride From Outer Space" *"Bangor Yu" End Credits Teaser of next episode with Meap. .]] Mitch: Hahahahaha! Aren't you a little young to save the universe? Phineas: Yes. Yes, I am. Major Monogram: I want your hat on my desk! (Perry throws his chair towards the screen at Major Monogram) Dr. Doofenshmirtz: Balloony! Mitch: Colin! Candace: What? Jeremy's going to be there? Narrator: The Chronicles of Meap, Episode 40. Meap: Meap! Narrator: Meapless in Seattle. (In Memoriam of Don LaFontaine 08/26/40 - 09/01/08 One Man, In a land, In a time, In a world... All his own) Narrator: In a world. There, I said it, happy? Gallery "}} Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry None. Perry's entrance to his lair Perry walks near the fence and gets caught by Meap. He turns domestic just as Meap turns towards him. They have a "conversation". Perry puts back on his fedora when Meap leaves the screen. His entrance is unknown. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil is Carpeted! Memorable Quotes Background Information *Doofenshmirtz breaks the fourth wall right after he shows Perry his invention (quote: Behold... beholding, beholding, beholding, annnnd scene, goes to next scene). *The music that plays while Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and Candace explore Mitch's ship sounds very similar to Mambo No. 5. a song written by Dámaso Pérez Prado in 1949 and performed by Lou Bega in 1999. Given that Lou Bega released both his own version of the song and a Radio Disney version, the music may indeed be Mambo No. 5. *Phineas may have some affection for Isabella when he says "I took in to account your cuteness and adjusted the cute meter from the beginning." *There is a Season 3 episode called "Meapless in Seattle". The end credits show a trailer for the episode, which was originally intended to be a joke. However, fan interest led Dan and Swampy to reconsider. *In the promo for the Phineas and Ferb soundtrack, the shot of Ferb putting his shades back up is reversed. Production Information *Premiered April 18, 2009 on Disney XD and premiered on June 19, 2009 on Disney Channel US. *This episode was originally going to be only an 11 minute episode, but Dan and Swampy liked it so much, they asked for a second half to be written. *The second half of the episode was originally going to be known as "Episode 39: Meaping with the Enemy", thus explaining why "Meapless in Seattle" is Episode 40. *The episode was dedicated to Don LaFontaine (08/26/40 - 09/01/08). This was his final television appearance. He was the narrator for the beginning and the credits. The version available on iTunes leaves out the dedication. In the UK and Spain, the dedication was left out as well. But it is left intact on the Netflix version. *The version on Disney+ not only leaves out the LaFontaine dedication, but is also missing the bit during the credits where Meap fights Suzy. International Premieres *July 15, 2009 (Disney Channel Brazil) *July 24, 2009 (Disney Channel Germany) *August 8, 2009 (Disney Channel Spain) *August 14, 2009 (Disney Channel Latin America) Errors * Doofenshmirtz says in his back-story that his parents disowned him and he was being raised by ocelots, although, the reason he lost Balloony was because he was guarding his parents' house, but, as said before, he wasn't being raised by them anymore. Although, they might've let him come back home. * Doofenshmirtz said his only friend as a lawn gnome was Balloony, but in "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror", he says his only companions were the moon and his neighbor Kenny. * When Phineas sees's Mitch's space station in the distance, Isabella's eyebrows turn thick but when Ferb says "that's no cloud" Isabella's eyebrows are thin again. * In the picture Doofenshmirtz is holding of he and Balloony, his face is shown in color, even though the picture is black and white. Though that may have been done on purpose just because Doofenshmirtz's childhood is meant to be odd. * Before the My Ride From Outer Space ''sequence, it shows Ferb wearing the seatbelt inside the ship. This means he shouldn't be being flung around when we see him inside the ship again. * Ferb shifts the gear all the way up. However, in the next scene, you can see the shifting handle isn't all the way up. However, this could be explained that Ferb lowered it. * The last time Isabella tells Phineas that she thinks she's the one causing the cute interference, her belt is gone. Continuity *Ferb's crush on Vanessa Doofenshmirtz revealed in "I Scream, You Scream", is evidenced for the second time. It is also shown that Vanessa might have some affection for Ferb as well. *This marks the third time the lawn gnome backstory has been brought up by Doofenshmirtz. It was previously mentioned in "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror" and "Got Game?". *Candace mentions that she's been in outer space in "Out to Launch" and wouldn't go there again, and Ferb stops at the Shooting Star Milkshake Bar from said episode and gets a drink while testing out the spaceship. *The Bettys from "Ready for the Bettys" are mentioned. *When Mitch starts rambling in front of the kids about how he 'won', Candace begins to move the baseball, and whistles the first line of "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" from "Flop Starz". *Meap returns in "Meapless in Seattle", an episode that was basically created due to popular demand. *A snippet of this episode is seen in the "Phinabella" montage in "Last Day of Summer". Meap is also mentioned in the final song. Allusions *Star Wars: ** Mitch tells Meap "I am ''not your father," referencing the iconic line "I am your father," from The Empire Strikes Back. ** When Mitch threatens Phineas, Ferb, Candance, Isabella and Meap, he says "Foolish children! Only now do you understand your grave situation.", it's very similar to Emperor Palpatine's "Young fool... only now, at the end, do you understand." ** As Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella are approaching Mitch's ship, Phineas thinks it's a cloud. Ferb says, "That's no cloud. That's a space station," which is similar to what Obi-Wan says while approaching the Death Star in A New Hope, after when Han Solo thinks it's a moon. Phineas replies "I've got a good feeling about this," which is the opposite of what Luke Skywalker said. ** When Ferb is test-driving Meap's ship, Mitch says, "I have you now", the same line Darth Vader says at the end of A New Hope. The line is said in a similar delivery as Darth Vader's, and Mitch's ship is sent spinning off into the distance, which also happened to Darth Vader. ** When Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella are in Meap's spaceship, they get caught in a tractor beam, alluding to the Millennium Falcon's getting caught in a tractor beam in A New Hope. Phineas shouts, "We're caught in a tractor beam!" which is what Han Solo says on board the Falcon. ** When Phineas is testing the cute meter, Isabella remarks after believing that her cuteness has thrown off the meter's readings: "I'm endangering the mission, I shouldn't have come." which is Luke Skywalker's line from Return of the Jedi. * United States Supreme Court Justice Potter Stewart - Phineas' reply to Isabella's query, "What does that mean anyway, cute?" is a variation of the often misquoted, "I can't define obscenity, but I know it when I see it." ** The actual quote is, "I shall not today attempt further to define the kinds of material I understand to be embraced within that shorthand description, and perhaps I could never succeed in intelligibly doing so. But I know it when I see it, and the motion picture involved in this case is not that." * Star Trek: Voyager - The first tones of the opening music are the same as the ones of the theme of the science-fiction series. * Aliens - Ripley's famous line is spoofed in this episode. *''Whose Line Is It Anyway?'' - When Monogram is talking while Carl performs hand gestures, which is a recurring sketch in the show called "Helping Hands". *''Seinfeld'' - When Carl shakes his finger and Monogram says "He's a bad, bad man", it refers to Babu who performed the same gesture with a slightly modified line. *''ET: The Extra Terrestrial'' - Candace flies in the sky on her bicycle with Meap in the basket, referencing the famous scene from ET. *''The Wizard of Oz'' - When Candace first shows up on her bicycle, the music playing is very similar to the music that played when Miss Almira Gulch rides her bicycle in this film. *''Sleepless in Seattle'' -''' The next episode of The Chronicles of Meap is entitled "Meapless in Seattle," a parody of the romantic comedy. *Transformers' - "More than Meaps the Eye" is a play on of "More than Meets the Eye", the tagline to the media franchise and a motto often said by Optimus Prime. This is also the name of the first 3 episodes of the original Generation One Transformers cartoon. *'Bendaroos - Candace and Stacy's toy Bango-Ru may be a play on the name Bendaroos. *Littlest Pet Shop' - The Bango-Ru dolls bear a striking resemblance to the Littlest Pet Shop toys. *The Wuzzles'' - The Bango-Ru characters possessing characteristics from two different animals is similar to the concept used for The Wuzzles cartoon series. *'Moonwalk' - After Doofenshmirtz puts on the Socky-Shocky Suity and starts to charge static electricity, he does the moonwalk. *''Donkey Kong Country'' - The part where Phineas, Ferb and Isabella ride creatures such as caterpillars, and flying creatures resemble the Zingers and Rambi the Rhino Donkey Kong and Diddy can ride in the cool collection Mitch keeps. *''The Red Balloon ''- In the short film of the Red Balloon a boy finds a balloon and becomes attached to it .It follows him around but one day he loses it, in the end the boy is carried off into the sky holding onto a bunch of balloons. This is similar to the story line of Doofenshmirtz with his balloon. *''Keroro Gunsou'' - Meap's physical appearance is similar to that of the frog space aliens in Keroro Gunsou, also known as "Sgt. Frog." In addition, Meap is named after the sound he makes, similar to how the character that makes the "Kero" noise is named Keroro. Also, this episode has a narrator that sounds similar to the narrator of Keroro Gunsou. *''Armageddon'' - During My Ride From Outer Space the line "Slingshot around the sun" appears. This term has been used in the film when they would "slingshot" around the moon to use its gravitational force to help propel the ship to the asteroid. ** This may also be a reference to Star Trek, both the original series and Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, where gravitational slingshots around the sun (or another star) send spacecraft back or forward in time. Trivia *Candace said "Meap" in "The Fast and the Phineas", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World", and "Backyard Aquarium" which sounds like "Meap", a character in this episode. *The calendar in Mitch's ship has the same number of days and starts on the same day as the calendar Candace holds up in "Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together", even though they do not live on Earth. *This is the second time the boys make something not "street legal', the first time being the chariot race. ("Greece Lightning") *This is the first episode wherein the sub-plot causes no development (or counter-development) at all to the main plot, not even indirectly. (This excludes the episodes where the main plot causes development to the sub-plot.) In fact, the ending of this sub-plot isn't even seen, as Doofenshmirtz doesn't even 'Curse' Perry. * Second customized title card, with the first being for "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein". *Phineas accidentally hurts Ferb like in "One Good Scare Ought to Do It!". *This marks the first time Doofenshmirtz has mentioned backstories that haven't been shown. *Meap's rainbow power is similar to the one Isabella wanted for her character in "Out of Toon". *The second time Doofenshmirtz says "Not to put too fine a point on it..." since "Tip of the Day". *Candace says of Meap, "He found me," just as Ferb says of Nosey in "The Lake Nose Monster", "He found us." *This episode is featured on the A Very Perry Christmas Bonus Disc. *Lawrence is the only main character to not appear in this episode, although Buford, Baljeet, Vanessa, and Linda only made cameo appearances. *This is one of the rare times that Earth is seen in animated form. Most times, a live action earth planet is used when Earth is seen from space. *Buford and Baljeet are the fifth and sixth characters to be shown in underwear. The other characters being Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Phineas, Ferb,and Perry. *Phineas and Ferb mention Taco Night like in "Got Game?" and "Journey to the Center of Candace". *This episode, along with "Meapless in Seattle", were named #8 on WatchMojo.com's Top 10 Phineas and Ferb episodes.Top 10 Phineas and Ferb Episodes *When Meap is first introduced, a theremin version of Isabella's "Whatcha doin'" theme music is heard. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas, Additional Voices * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Kelly Hu as Stacy * David Mitchell as Mitch * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Lorenzo Lamas as Meap * Don LaFontaine as Movie VO voice * Phil LaMarr as Bango-Ru Guard #2 * Fred Tatasciore as Bango-Ru Guard #1 * Additional voices: Wes Johnson References de:Die Chroniken von Miep es:Las Crónicas de Meap pl:Przygody Hika pt-br:As Crônicas de Meap Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Meap Category:Candace Flynn Category:Two-part Episodes Category:T